


Succès praliné（勋承）

by krbyskousuke



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “姐姐吃起来也会是杏仁味的吗？”





	Succès praliné（勋承）

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎几把写着爽爽的 一发短打无售后  
糕点师昏x女装子鞋 极度ooc注意  
是鞋右鞋右鞋右 不是承勋  
吃不下请及时离开真滴谢谢

车勋其实并不喜欢杏仁味的东西。尽管店里每天都要做上几十份被顾客之间自行认证为招牌的succès praliné。

——和平时一样，拜托了。

——好的，两块对吗，哎，这里给您包好了，谢谢惠顾。

车勋面无表情摆弄着围裙，听见前台传来的声音，大大的双眼顿时不见了黑色瞳仁，嘴里边嚼着白吐司边在心里嫌弃这个每天中午准时来买两块、来去匆匆只闻其声的无辜顾客之一。

有这么好吃吗天天都买，反正我是一直觉得杏仁这东西味道怪怪的，这饼还甜得要死。

车勋同样不喜欢现在所处的境地。

脑子是哪里出问题才点了个姐系痴女，体格还比他壮了一圈——车勋一进入个室的门便盯着那对于女装子来说略显宽厚的臂膀皱起了眉头。

以及张牙舞爪着将他包围的，奶油蛋糕一样甜到发腻的杏仁香水味。

但花名叫seunie的这个新人技术是真的好，好得车勋只被吮了几下便带着不甘心地神魂颠倒——到底是花了钱自己挑自己定的，也不能说毫无收获。

谁叫平时的固定pick今天临时有事不出勤呢。

车勋揉了揉眼睛，低头望向趴在他两腿之间精心服务的“姐姐”。“姐姐”也像是感应到了视线一般突然停下动作，猛吐出性器的嘴落下黏长的汁液，映得唇舌闪闪发亮，抬起头回望着他。

是和官网写真一样欲中带纯的眼神。让车勋在看到“她”的瞬间就鬼迷心窍点下了预约按钮的眼神。

特长写着弹钢琴的纤长手指像是触摸琴键一样弯成优雅的弧度，轻轻柔柔搭上车勋胀红的挺立，涂成砖红色的丰唇在打完招呼便沉寂许久后再次开启。

“您喜欢的话可以抓住我的头发，我可以做的。”

不算是很刻意掐出来的女人声调，柔和自然并留有男人特有的低沉。甚至还有一些似曾相识。

可是“可以做”难道是指可以玩irrumatio吗？

车勋从没玩过这种偏SM向的play，方才还在思索这声音究竟熟悉在哪里，一时又陷入了要不要试试的迟疑。

那幼犬般晶亮无辜还带着渴求的目光却一刻也没有离开过自己。

车勋犹犹豫豫终是伸出了手，手指一根根陷进浅栗色的微卷发丝，触到的是温暖的头皮。

原来是“她”自己的头发啊。

“啊！呜……嗯！嗯！咳！”

口中再次被异物侵入让身下人一瞬放大了瞳孔，随后立刻变成难耐又享受的半眯状态，从喉咙深处挤出一声声压抑的呜咽。

搞什么呢我。

车勋在心底质问着自己，下半身的速度却诚实地越顶越快，直到决堤将至才惊慌地松开箍住栗色脑袋的手，把被包裹得湿润的凶器抽了出来。

“呵呵……好吃……”

车勋的手指紧接着就被刚松懈下来的口腔一口含住，一脸陶醉地又吸又舔。而后身子一仰坐在床上，张开已经褪去黑色短裙的双腿，抚摩着后穴处。

“您也吃一下seunie的这里吧……”

姐姐吃起来也会是杏仁味的吗？

车勋扯开丝袜将东西顶进去后大概确信了答案。至少自己着魔了似地抱着“她”对着那漂亮的锁骨与胸口闻来亲去时，觉得这感受像是久违地在试吃刚打好的奶油夹馅。

只不过实际的行动已经远超于检测有无品质问题的浅尝辄止，而是要吞吃入腹的激动——激动得越操干越猛，身下哼哼啊啊的欲哭喘息不绝于耳，精致的墨绿色锁骨链随着被顶送的动作在脖子上一震一震，缠在胸上的黑色胸衣带子也不觉间被拉扯断裂。

无论身体周围还是脑海中都被浓烈的杏仁味和难解的未知欲望搅成了一团乱麻。

紧抓住那早已汗津津的发丝，车勋将头深深埋进“她”的肩窝。

怕是杏仁炸弹在鼻腔里爆裂了吧。车勋边想着，边低吼着全释放在了里面。

空气中混杂着汗味，体液酸涩味，以及已经变得温和的微苦香水后调。

“她”瘫在皱得不成形的床单上轻喘着平复呼吸，驼色一字领上衣歪歪扭扭地耷拉在上身，抬起湿气不减的细长双眼迷离地盯着车勋欲踏入浴室的背影。

“我喜欢您。”

声音很小很轻，轻得车勋以为一时出现幻听，但确实是听到了。

姐姐或许对每个客人都是这样说的吧。

好在花洒落下细碎水柱的声音把最后的多虑吞噬了。

车勋离去时头一次回头望了眼楼道口club朦胧的灯箱。

“给，哥的。”

“哦，谢啦胜九。”

接过师弟递来的咖啡刚要凑上嘴，车勋又掏出手机打开club的主页，在匿名review处洋洋洒洒写了一大堆。

最后还是全删了只留了一句“谢谢款待”摁了提交，小小抿下一口咖啡，若有所思地捏了一块眼前刚切好、准备装盒下午卖的succès praliné塞进嘴里。

柳会胜有点好笑地问：“勋哥不是不喜欢吃这个吗？还是double太苦饥不择食了？”

杏仁饼和咖啡的余味在口中甜苦交织逐渐中和，温柔地蔓延开来。

“嗯，好像是有那么点苦吧。”车勋心不在焉地答道。

“既然哥久违地吃了，那不如评价一下我今天做得如何？”

前台突然传来熟悉的声线要了两份“和平时一样”，把车勋刚要说出口的话堵了回去，伸出了从来不会观察客人样貌的脑袋向外望去。

身材高挑，戴着帽子和口罩，对于男生来说稍微有一些长的头发。

“哥？怎么了？是认识的人来了吗？”

柳会胜伸出手在面前晃了两下，车勋才回过神。

“不，不是。”

车勋笑了笑。

“很好吃。谢谢款待。”

店门随着叮铃铃的声音自动合上，男生脖子下墨绿色的锁骨链在太阳下闪过一丝耀眼的光。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 一些初始设定与tmi → https://weibo.com/3157463364/I7EcQr7AF


End file.
